dragons_prophetfandomcom-20200223-history
Classes
All classes in Dragon's Prophet are damage dealing classes. You can alter the group role for the character you create by catching dragons and utilizing their abilities. Guardian Built like a tank, hits like a tank, and moves like a tank. If you want to just get in there and mix it up with little regard for personal safety this is your guy. He is a good mix of dps and tank and can perform both equally well. Strengths: *DPS or TANK, you choose. *Wears heavy armor. *Best overall defenses of all classes. *Very simplistic to play. *Excellent 1 on 1 skills. *Good damage. Weakness: *Limited AOE skills & range. *Little juggling. *Limited ranged skills. Weapons: *Greatsword, Greathammer, Greataxe 2H *Sword, Hammer, Axe & Shield The greatest strength of the guardian is also their greatest weakness. They excel at melee combat, but have to get in close to do any good. That can be a problem with runners sometimes. If you can pin them down they are as good as dead. Absolutely outstanding in a group and with a good healing spell neigh impossible to take down. Their combat can be described as a flurry of blows that make you wince and go, OUCH. Pleasing to watch and very effective to boot. My personal favorite combo: Sprint, Thunder Leap, Mad Dance, Slash, and then finish with Sunlit Chain Massive single target damage. Recommended Skills *Healing: Lightwell, Downpour, or Life calling *Damage Shield: Dragon Tornado or Barbed Wire (You want at least 1 and possibly both) *Buff: Blood pumping, Dragon Strength, or War Cry *Protection: Squama Protection (reduce all dmg by 30%) Tank: *Healing: Lightwell, Downpour, or Life calling *Damage Shield: Both Dragon Tornado and Barbed - awesome passive dps & aggro. *Protection: Squama Protection (reduce all dmg by 30%) *Also use a 1HD weapon and Shield for max protection DPS: *Healing: Lightwell, Downpour, or Life calling *Damage Shield: Dragon Tornado or Barbed Wire *Buff: Blood Pump AND Dragon Strength or War Cry *Use a 2HD weapon to maximize damage. Great class to play if you want to be a melee machine. Ranger A mean, lean, fighting machine that can lay waste to anything in it's path with the grace and beauty of a ballet dance. Strengths: *Dps, dps, and even more dps. *Beautiful & graceful movements with pinpoint accuracy. *Perfect mix of range + melee combat. *Massive AOE juggling potential. *Excells in both single and AOE. *Did I mention they can dps like crazy? Weakness: *Wears light armor. *Low Health *Lower defenses than other classes. *Requires careful movements and timing. *A mistake with healing or pulling can result on getting overwhelmed quickly. Weapons: *Bow 2H *Gunblade & Shield Recommended Skills *Healing: Lightwell, Downpour, or Life Calling *Damage Shield: Dragon Tornado or Barbed Wire *Buff: Blood pumping, Dragon Strength, or War Cry, (note blood pump stack with str & war cry) *Protection: Squama Protection (reduce all dmg by 30%) While not very sturdy the damage potential with the range is staggering. If you pull a big group, you can constantly juggle them and they will not even get a chance to fight back until you run our of AP. By then they are over half dead, and you can resume juggling in about 5-6 secs. The biggest advantage by far is the juggling ability. You have 2 main staple skills for this. Skill 1: Dragon Raid Skill 2: Griffin Rake You start with 1 and if they get farther away use 2 to dash forward, knock up and then resume with 1. It also hits extremely hard as well, even more then the range skills. I AOE melee more with my ranger then I fight anything ranged. However the range is also a major asset and helps immensely when pulling mobs, and you can even snipe certain mobs and they will also just stand there dumbfounded while you fill them with holes. You also out distance the majority of NPC archers and can fire at them while they can't touch you in return. The ranged bombard skill is also very good for single target dps. With all this potential you might think, PERFECT. Well not quite. All this requires careful timing and attention to details and surroundings. If you get caught in an enemy circle, you're dead. However for those who love to be constantly engages, this is the class for you. Sorcerer Master of AOE, great damage, and even with a defensive buff or two have the uncanny ability to die quicker then frosted fruit. Not for the faint of heart, or those that like to stay alive for an extended period of time. Strengths: *AOE, AOE, and even more AOE. *Excellent DPS *Excellent Healing *Defensive buff *Ranged attack Weakness: *Cloth armor *Low HP *Low defenses Weapons: *Staff 2H *Amulet & Talisman The ability to conjure firestorms and freezing ice also comes with the added burden of making sure you're not in the blast area as well otherwise you might blow yourself up if the enemies don't kill you first. This class can be a difficult class to play solo. Many of their special abilities require you to be in point blank melee range for the AOE to work and they also have a long recharge time. Bad combination. Because of the lack of defenses, if you don't kill the groups quickly the resulting onslaught of damage will probably kill you. They do have a ranged attack, but that will only attack a single target. They absolutely excel in groups. They add significant DPS and also massive healing. If you have a tank then you can sit back and fire off all you have. Very fun to play in a group where you can truly shine and shower the field with fireworks. Flashy to watch, that's for sure. Earthquake + firestorm + freezing ice = major wow factor. Their fire spells also hit the enemy with nasty dots too. Recommended Skills *Healing: Lightwell & Downpour or Life calling, in that order (you really need 2) *Buff: Dragon INT or Dragon CON recommended (int for extra dmg / healing or con for more hp) *Protection: Squama Protection (reduce all dmg by 30%) (absolutely required) You really need two healing spells compared to others, you will be using them alot and sometimes need to stack them. Int or con really help with solo, int gives more dmg and con will give you almost double the hp. Oracle Lastly we have the cloth wearing scythe wielding dealer of death. Ironically they can make arguably the best tank in the game because of their special skill. A clothy tank right? Yeah, that kinda threw me for a loop at first too. However this is a role they can excel at. Strengths: *Massive tank potential. *Arguably best dmg reduction in game. *Best survive-ability. *Excellent healing ability. *Good AOE dmg & juggling ability. *Regular scythe dmg has big aoe, interupts & stuns enemies *Looks absolutely w.i.c.k.e.d. using that scythe. Weakness: *Wears Cloth *Least overall dps of classes *Close combat only Weapons: *Scythe 2H *Amulet & Talisman Same as the guardian, their greatest strength is also their greatest weakness. They excel at melee combat, but have to get in close to do any good. That can be a problem with runners sometimes. If you can pin them down they are as good as dead. In a group with a dedicated healer this can be the perfect tank. You do have a teleport to help get closer though. This class is extremely interesting & fun and ties for my favorite with the ranger. Reminds me of a shaman from EQ, but with more flare and more tank. Then there is the Scythe. Whoever thought up that weapon for them was pure genius. A ranger with a bow, yeah ok. Guardian with a sword or hammer, meh. Mage with a fireball, seen it. Oracle barreling toward you roaring and spinning a massive scythe that can cut off 5 heads at once. Yeah, I'm going to run the other way and go find a place to hide to change my undies. Just as much fun to play too. Their AOE and skills are awesome. They can juggle almost as good as the ranger. Interesting too normal strikes with the scythe stuns groups and you can just pound away at them. Their unique skill, Dragon Soul Seal, reduces damage based on their INT and stacks up to 10x. And...it just so happens their main stat that raises per level is INT. Combine that with protection skills, and healing and you have an unbeatable wall. Additionally since healing stacks with INT they also have extremely good healing as well. If I had to place bets with a guardian vs oracle, id probably put my money on the oracle.He could juggle that guard and lock him down. Oracles worst best with a full INT build. Both damage, damage reduction, and healing come from the INT attribute. Recommended Skills *Healing: Lightwell, Downpour, or Life calling *Damage Shield: Dragon Tornado or Barbed Wire (You want at least 1 and possibly both) *Buff: Blood Pumping, Dragon Soul, or Dragon Fury *Protection: Squama Protection (reduce all dmg by 30%) Tank: *Healing: Lightwell, Downpour, or Life calling, in that order. *Damage Shield: Both Dragon Tornado and Barbed - awesome passive dps & aggro. *Protection: Squama Protection (reduce all dmg by 30%) *It ia also recommend you use a Amulet and Taliman for this role. DPS: *Healing: Lightwell, Downpour, or Life calling, in that order *Damage Shield: Dragon Tornado or Barbed Wire *Buff: Dragon Soul or Dragon Fury *Offensive Skill: An AOE skill works best for this. *Also use the Scythe. Great class to play. Category:Classes Category:Character